1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body cover structure for a seat type vehicle that is formed so as to include tire housings located on the left and right front sides of a cab.
2. Description of Background Art
A MUV (Multi Utility Vehicle) vehicle is commonly known as a seat type vehicle capable of driving over rough terrain places or the like. A vehicle of this type is equipped with a body cover constituting the front lower portion and side portions of a cab. The body cover includes a front cover having left and right tire housings, a center cover extending rearward from a lower portion of the front cover, and a rear cover constituting a portion on the further rear side from the front cover and the center cover.
The above-mentioned center cover includes a floor panel portion with a floor surface on which the feet of a seated occupant are placed. The floor surface is formed in the floor panel portion. In addition, a floor surface substantially flush with the above-mentioned floor surface is also formed between the tire housings of the front cover. That is, as the floor surface of the MUV vehicle as a whole, one floor surface is formed by assembling the front cover and the center cover and then connecting their respective floor surfaces together. See, for example, JP-Y No. H6-34213.
It is preferable that the above-mentioned front cover is integrally molded from resin in order to reduce the number of assembly man-hours. Further, since the feet of the occupant are placed on the floor surface of the center cover, it is preferable that a non-slip portion that protrudes in the vertical direction of the vehicle should be formed on the floor surface. However, since it is necessary to form the tire housing in the above-mentioned front cover, it is necessary to split the molding die for the front cover in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Thus, it has been difficult to form a non-slip portion that protrudes in the vertical direction of the vehicle in the floor surface between the tire housings of the front cover.